Pretending
by The-Elementi-Of-Elem
Summary: We all know the song pretending describes Santana and Brittany's relationship perfectly. So why does everyone think Finn wrote it?


Santana sniffed, tears streaming down her face as she ran down the hallway. She couldn't believe it. Brittany had rejected her. Her best friend, the person she loved more than anyone in the world had left her high and dry. For _him_. The though was enough to make her want to scream, but she couldn't. Not here, not with all the these people in the halls. Santana felt like they were already watching, like they already knew what she had confessed. She really hated that feeling. Everything was a blur as she got into her car. She didn't remember the drive home, all she knew was that she was now sitting in her room at home, pen in hand, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. There were so many emotions running through her, she didn't know where to start. Brittany had already told her she was in love with her, a long time ago. So why did she reject her? Santana had thought that once she made her confession, they could finally be together. A sob tore up her throat. She felt useless, but most of all, she felt betrayed. And the worst part was that even though she had crushed her heart, Santana couldn't hate Brittany. She was so sure they belonged together, but after that her heart was filled with doubt. She had been pretending first. Now Brittany was in her shoes. It wasn't that Santana thought Brittany didn't love Wheels; Brittany loved everyone. She just wasn't in love with him, and Santana knew that. Yet she had insisted she loved him. When did Brittany become so guarded? She supposed she had learned it from Santana herself. As the thoughts raged on, an idea formed in her head. Tunes, lyrics and melodies sounded in her head as Santana gripped her pen firmly and started to write. It was took her the whole week to finish, but she was willing to take the time. Finally, she started at the page, her heart racing as she stared at the title. There, in bold black letters was the word _Pretending_. She read over the song, tweaking and fixing any errors. Santana knew she would never have the courage to actually sing this to Brittany, but she just had to write it. She wondered about regionals for a moment, considering giving the song in for there set list but decided against it. It was to personal, and besides, everyone would expect her to do something horrible and bitchy. No one would understand what she was going through. That was when she thought of Trouty Mouth. She knew how horrible it was, and how mean, but she didn't care at this point. Santana wondered if Brittany would ever hear the song she had written for her.

Nationals, New York.

As she watched her fellow glee members make complete idiots of themselves while song writing, Santana knew that they were doomed. These people wouldn't know how to write a good song if it took them a decade, they definitely couldn't do it in a couple of days. Santana would have helped, but she didn't think at that moment that they really deserved it. As the ideas got worse and worse, she couldn't help but notice the strange vibes coming from Finn and Rachel. Now, as much as she hated to admit it, Santana knew that even though they were inconceivably annoying, Finnocence and the Hobbit actually managed to somehow motivate the team. She didn't know whether it was Finn's annoying pep talks or the threat of a lecture from Rachel Berry, but they somehow managed to inspire the team. And since there energy was off, so was everyone else's. Not that she had been in a good mood to begin with. She and Brittany still hadn't really talked about their relationship, and any conversations they had were slightly strained. She was frustrated and annoyed. Why couldn't Brittany see what they were doing? Why couldn't she see what she meant to Santana? A memory hit her suddenly, filling her head with once forgotten lyrics. Santana smiled slightly to herself. It was such a good song, it was too bad no one would- wait, she thought, an idea striking her. She knew how to fix both of these problems. Slowly she stood up, making her way over to one Finn Hudson who was staring unhappily at Berry. She rolled her eyes slightly, but tried to play nice. She really wanted Brittany to hear her song.

"Hey Finnocence," Santana said sweetly, a forced smile on her lips. Finn looked up at her, clearly surprised at being addressed by Santana.

"Could I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" She tried her hardest to keep the smile up, but with Finn staring at her with that dopey confused expression it was becoming increasingly difficult. Slowly he stood up, following Santana's quick pace as she walked off and stepped into the hall. She tapped her foot and sighed as Finn slowly trudged behind her. Before the door closed as he stepped into the hall, she saw several people's confused expression, but the one that struck her the most was Brittany's. She stared at Santana, completely confused. She gave her a look that said she would explain everything later before the door was closed, effectively cutting the Finn and herself from the rest of the group.

"Hey Santana..." Finn's said slowly, cautiously.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about...?" He sounded confused, and she guessed he had a right to be. They weren't friends at all, and whenever she spoke to him, she was a bitch( Although she had to admit, she thought he deserved it).

She thought about tricking him for a moment, lying and and going back inside like nothing happened, but she had to do this. For Brittany's, and for her own sake. So, naturally, she decided to do what she id best, tell him the honest to god blunt truth.

"Alright, look here Finn." He starts slightly at her sharp tone, but otherwise listens carefully.

"I know that you and Berry had some sort of little fight and now your moping about being your usually idiotic, troll like self, but your starting to mess with the team." She narrowed her eyes accusingly as Finn scoffed.

" Don't pretend like you care about what goes one here Santana, you're only here to get a kick out of making fun of us."

Her eyes flashed slightly, but she held the harsh words back. She still needed his cooperation.

"You don't know anything about me Finn, Don't make assumptions about what I'm here for." Her voice was low and menacing, just enough to scare him into submission.

"My point was, that even though you and that annoying Hobbit of your disgust me to no end, you actually help the team work better." Finn looked surprised at the slight compliment.

"And since you two are in a funk, so is everyone else. That needs to stop if we want to win this thing." Now she had his attention. He stared at her, clearly intrigued.

"I just happen to have the perfect solution." As she said that, Santana pulled out the paper and pen she brought and began to write. Finn stared at her, completely confused, as per usual, but he didn't say anything. Once she had finished writing it down, she handed it to him.

"If this is another version of Trouty Mouth-" he started, sounding annoyed but Santana cut him off.

"Just read it." He stared at her a moment more before nodding and staring at the paper in front of him. Slowly his eyes widened, and in response she rolled hers. She could write a Grammy winner in her sleep, but Finn didn't need to know that.

"This is really good, Santana," he said, and sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But," Santana held her breath, "Why didn't you share this with the entire team? Why just with me?" She looked at him for a moment, before breaking the stare and looking at the floor.

"I don't want them to know I wrote it," she said quietly. Finn looked beyond confused at that point, but she was done explaining her reasoning.

"I want you to go in there and tell everyone that you wrote it, okay?" Santana said, and Finn nodded his head slowly.

"But I don't want to pretend your work is mine, that feels wrong." Screw him for deciding to think about morality _now _of all times, she thought.

"Finn, this is only the only way this is going to work. I give you the song, you say its for Rachel, you patch up your sorry excuse for a relationship and the team gets the motivation to write another song. Besides," she explained as she grabbed the door nob.

"No one would believe I wrote s song like that anyway." And with that she left him standing in the hallway, contemplating what she had said.

Brittany stared at Santana for a moment, asking for answers, but Santana just shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about this. Everyone looked confused for a moment, but Santana wasn't answering any questions so they eventually lost interest. Finn walked back into the room a while later, back from thinking about the song and what it all meant. It was clear to Santana that he couldn't see her motivations, and she didn't plan on telling him what they were. So after he came back into the room and announced that he had written a song for regionals she tried to look interested in what he had to say, and tried to ignore the bright blue eyes she cold feel staring at her. So she knew. It wasn't that big of a shock, Brittany could read Santana easily. As Finn read the lyrics to the song, Brittany kept her eyes on Santana's face until she dared to finally meet her eyes. In that moment, a silent understanding had passed between them. And as Santana watched the smile on Brittany's face grow wide, she knew that they would be alright. They knew it was finally time to stop pretending.


End file.
